utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Rei Ables
Relationships Trei: Rei see's Trei as a sister. Trei roots for Rei and vice~versa. They are really awkward around each other because they are really transparent to one another. Po: Rei and Po are dating. Sin-Ga: Rei likes Sin-Ga but thinks she needs to stop acting poorly words Sen-Da. He also thinks she is a bit dangerous when provoked Poi: He admires Poi very much and would destroy anybody who tried to hurt her. They are often caught playing video game together or marathoning anime. Him and Poi are both quite gay though so their isn't much chance of a relationship starting between them. Sen-Da: Rei see's Sen-Da as a brother and would do anything to help him get along with people better. He is really frustrated by Sen-Da though because of how he acts. Kyuu: Rei thinks Kyuu is a stuck up jerk.... but a pretty hot one. He gets tired of him constantly hitting on Poi, and wished he would find a better use of his time. Rei thinks Kyuu is attractive, but they probably wouldn't be able to have any kind of relationship. MMD Here are Rei's MMD Models. MMD Supplemental Information Occupation: Freelance Singer Hair color: Orange Headgear: None. Eye color: Green Earphones: none, his ears don't make wearing headphones easy Skirt: Red plaid when he decides to wear one Underwear: White boxers with paw prints Accessories: hat, and varios glowing light things Nationality/Race: American Voice Configuration Rei has a naturally deep voice (especially for a female voicer) He currently has a VCV bank VOICEBANKS Usage Clause Usage Rule of Rei The rules below are for the character and the UTAU voicebank Rei Every rule applies to both the character and the UTAU voicebank Rei 1. Authorization Users shall be deemed to have read and agreed to the paragraphs and the articles below when using Rei. *Do not use Rei to violate laws and ordinances and/or promote actions which violate laws and ordinances. *Do not use Rei in anyway that compromises her character *Do not use Rei to slander and/or insult third person/party. *Do not impersonate the creator of Rei *Do not sell the voicebank and/or the character Rei commercially. *Make sure to write the name Rei onto your work when using this voicebank and/or character. 2. Discharge The creator(s) shall not hold any responsibility to incidents and losses when using the voicebank and/or the character Rei Use this voicebank and/or character at your own risk. 3. Prohibitions and Reminders a) Political expression :Is not limited. However, the utilization which violates usage rule above is forbidden. b) Religious expression :Religious expression which promotes a certain religious group is forbidden. c) Sexual (NC-17) expression, grotesque and/or violent expression :Is not limited as long as a cautional statements and tags are written properly. d) Posting onto PIAPRO :Do not post Rei onto PIAPRO. (PIAPRO is for Vocaloids which are distributed by and the derivative characters approved by Crypton only.) The author(s) does not hold any responsibility to incidents caused by violating this prohibition. 4. Modification and Redistribution of the Voicebank *No limitation is imposed on modifying the voicebank. (e.g. noise reduction and pitch manipulation) *No limitation is imposed on resetting parameters. *Redistribution of this voicebank is Fine as long as you notify Yoii first *Redistribution of the edited/modified voicebank is forbidden without permission Rei's Media